Angel Meets The Buffybot
by Iccle Amy
Summary: How would Angel react if he came across the robot resembling the one true love of his eternally long life and the fact that it’s programmed to hate him? One Shot.Plz RnR xxx


**Angel Meets The BuffyBot**

_Summary:How would Angel react if he came across the robot resembling the one true love of his eternally long life and the fact that it's programmed to hate him? One Shot._

_A/N:I've JUST started season 6 of Buffy(and 3 of Angel) – so PLEASE – no spoilers in any much appreciated reviews you wish to post._

Barely a few seconds ago Cordelia had had a vision. Angel was already in his car, grateful for the early sunset. He was about to start travelling the hour and a half long journey to Sunnydale.

"You don't think that Buffy would have it covered?" Wesley asked as Angel turned the ignition.

Angel turned to glare at him.

"Tell that to the powers-that-be."

With that, he was off; the car soon a glimmer on the horizon.

Just over an hour and a half later, Angel entered the Sunnydale cemetery. There, right before his eyes was the scene that Cordelia had described. There was a male vampire coming at Buffy from each side, and a female one running toward her from the front. Was this meant to be the slayer's final battle, if Angel didn't help to prevent that?

Angel ran toward Buffy and her attackers, the wooden stake in his hand ploughing right through the female vampire's heart. As she turned to dust Angel saw Buffy stake both the vale vampires in one swift movement with a stake in each hand. The battle had been over in seconds.

"You're Angel." Buffy said matter-of-factly.

With a raised eyebrow Angel nodded slowly.

"You have stupid hair." Buffy spoke in the most monotonous of tones.

She turned to walk away but Angel walked after her and grabbed her shoulder.

"It really looks that bad?" He asked in all sincerity, running his fingers though his short dark-brown hair.

Buffy nodded.

"and your breath smells."

Unused to Buffy's mass of insults, Angel began to feel very self-conscious. No reflection to help him sort his hair, his breath probably smelling foully of pig's blood.

He brushed the worries aside.

"Nice to see you too." He responded meekly.

Buffy glared at him with the most vacant of expressions.

"It's never nice to see you." Buffy's tone was still very monotonous. "Because you are Angel. The Vampire. With a soul."

Angel's eyebrows rose once more. Never nice to see him … that was a very odd choice of words.

"Yes, we've established who I am. Buffy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you. Now I must get back to Spike."

"Spike? Oh, are we going to stake him?" Angel smiled.

The look on Buffy's face was a wide eyed confused expression.

"No. I would never hurt Spike. I love Spike."

As he watched Buffy take a few steps away Angel was in sheer shock. 'Love Spike'? Did Buffy seriously just say that?!

"You love Spike?!" He yelled after her, unable to stop himself.

"Yes. Spike is the one I love."

Angel slowly walked toward Buffy, clearly deep in thought.

"But … he's a vampire." This time it was Angel's turn to state the obvious.

"Yes. A bad, sexy vampire. Who I love."

Buffy continued walking and was now almost out of the cemetery.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Angel yelled.

Buffy turned to face him.

"You? You are Angel. The Vampire. With a soul."

Angel shook off the bizarre repeated comment.

"Don't. Don't you love me?"

"No. You are Angel. I hate Angel. You are a bloody pathetic excuse for a vampire."

With that Buffy left the cemetery without turning back.

Angel leant against a tree, willing, with all his might, not to break down.

"It's a robot." Came Buffy's voice from behind.

Angel looked at her all confused.

"That thing, that 'loves' Spike. It's a robot. I'm real Buffy. Look. Feel."

Angel did just that. He looked at her; he touched her; until it started to become inappropriate.

"You don't really think I'd fall for Spike do you?" Buffy laughed.

Angel didn't know how to answer, choosing instead to remain silent.

"You're the only vampire I'll ever love." Buffy explained.

"I just ... just thought that …"

Buffy broke off Angel's stuttering with a sudden kiss. It was clear now, even to Angel. Even the powers-that-be thought that they should be together.

_A/N: Sorry … I seriously couldn't resist getting them back together. It honestly wasn't the original point of this one shot. Lolz!_


End file.
